


What's A Little Veritaserum Between Two Sworn Enemies?

by BlackShady313



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Possessive Harry, Potions, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Truth Potions, Truth Serum, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/pseuds/BlackShady313
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a nasty habit of always coming across such bad luck no matter where circumstance presents itself  and unfortunately that doesn't seem to change when his bloody nemesis Harry Potter over hears him talking about Veritaserum potions in the hallways past curfew. ( It was Pansy fault really)Harry wants to know what the Slytherin boy is up to, especially with how nervous Malfoy is, but is that ALL Harry wants to know?*Veritaserum Potions & The Room Of Requirement <3*





	What's A Little Veritaserum Between Two Sworn Enemies?

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT TO NOTE**
> 
> Bold and Italicized words <\-- Characters inner thoughts  
> ~~~~~*~~~~ <\-- POV change  
> ** <\-- Lapse in time.

It had started off as a comment, and a simple one at that.

"There is no way in bloody hell I would ever drink a _Veritaserum potion_ around Harry fucking Potter. Not for all the Galleons the Wizardly world has to offer, Pansy, and your fucking mental for thinking such a thing."

"Oh really, and why's that _Malfoy_ ," and the Slytherin boy doesn't have to turn his head to know who's speaking behind him as he whips his head ferociously around.

**_Fucking hell. Of course._ **

" _Potter,_ " he sneers, "And what do I owe this obvious unpleasantry," he's surprised to see the Gryffindor in question in the halls, but he doesn't show any sign on his face; instead remaining a complete mask as he turns to the voice in question.

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing... _both_ of you," he glances at Pansy for a second before emerald eyes lock back in place, glaring daggers at the pale blonde boy.

"Seems rather suspicious, two Slytherin's out at this time, and past curfew none the less."

At this Draco rolls his eyes, shooting a scowl at the red haired boy accompanying the brunette.

"And what, two Gryffindors being out is completely fine?" The platinum blonde arrogantly calls with raised eyebrow.

"I'd reckon so, considering how much of a massive git you are Malfoy," Ron growled, stepping forward as if allowed to finally speak upon his acknowledgement. His hand twitched readily at his side and the Slytherin notices the ginger was half cocked and reaching for his wand half tucked beneath his robe.

Two could play at that game and Draco had half a mind to cast another _Slugulus Eruto_ before Harry was stepping in, hand placed firmly on his mate's shoulder.

"Ron, relax, don't let him get to you so easily, it's just Malfoy."

_**JUST?** _

_**Oh that simply won't do!** _

Draco laughed coldly, pointing his nose up in the air as he side eyed his nemesis and the ginger.

"Better do what master says, Weasley. Wouldn't want to upset the Boy Who Lived, now would we?"

"Okay, that's IT," Ron hissed, and his wand is fully out and pointed at the blonde.

"Like you can aim Weasley,honestly, but I implore you to try" and he's sneering up at the pathetic excuse of a wand that Ron is desperately clinging to.

A worried look flickers across the Slytherin's face for but a second as he's reaching down for his own as well. However, before he can react the sound of heavy footsteps break through the tense air as the group of students can hear the rapid approach of a gritty voice that quietly swears, as the noise fills the echoed halls.

"Bloody hell, it's Filch," Pansy bulks, looking around frantically for somewhere- anywhere- to hide.

Draco's not paying attention, body still in fight mode, unaware, and doesn't notice the taunt feeling of his robe being pulled before he's already moving, letting out a startled yelp as his head collides with the castles brick wall before he's being stuffed in a corner nook with too many bodies pressed close together.

Filch is getting closer, lamp swinging back and forth as an eerie light bounces up and down with each step.

Everyone's nervous, anxiously holding their breath as Draco tries to squirm and get some personal space but finds the action futile and pointless. There's nowhere to go in the small confined area they find themselves enclosed in and as he turns his head to hopefully get into a better position he finds himself fastened to bright green eyes that stare into his own cloudy pupils.

_**Harry...** _

A sharp stab of pain reminds Draco of his head colliding with the wall only moments ago and the blonde winches, desperately wishing he can clutch at his head; feel for the bruise that will surely make itself known on unblemished white skin.

How long has it been since they've all crammed in together. Five minutes, a century?

He shifts uncomfortably and finds himself accidentally pressing himself closer to the brunette Gryffindor as a result.

He's close.

Harry's warm breath is ghosting against Draco's neck, tickling the light blondish hair's on the Slytherins neck as the lithe blonde wishes he was anywhere but here.

He closes his eyes, trying to concentrate on quieting his heart that races anxiously, but finds it even more difficult when he's forced to _feel_ instead of see. His head is getting worse, swimming in edged blurs by the minute and he wants to relax, to rest his head and he's almost tempted, eyes growing impossibly heavy before realizing he'd have to rest his head on Potter's shoulders; would have to nestle close and bury his angled chin in the crook of the _Chosen Ones_ shoulder blade and the startling realization makes him dart his head up, almost colliding into the other boy's chin in question.

_**Too close...** _

And thoughts of _Veritaserum_ potions and tight proximity has the Slytherin veering as he panics, attempting to wedge himself away before surprisingly strong arms wrap around his torso and pull him back, close.

"What are you doing you idiot, are you trying to get us all caught?" and a harsh quiet whisper beckons as lips press against the edge of Draco's ear. He knows Harry isn't doing it on purpose, that there's simply no other place for him to move, but the knowledge doesn't stop the shivers that spark against Draco's body as he tries to calm his racing heart.

He wants to sharply cut back, to put Potter in his place, but his delicate body shakes and he finds he can't trust his mouth to say the proper words so he chooses to say nothing, instead throwing his trademark scowl and hoping it would be suffice.

He imagines the look is good as any though the way slim fingers rest pressed against a muscular frame, Draco wonders how much weight his trade mark frown really has, if any.

His head is spinning, feeling dizzy as uncertainty whether from the bump on his head from earlier or because of the compromising position the two boys seemed faced in, wondering if Harry noticed as much as he did.

He's flustered, and he knows it, can tell by constant years of being teased by his friends of how 'pretty a shade' Draco turned when embarrassed. Pale ivory skin that left little to hide. Body pressed flush against body, Draco feels suddenly stiff, moving despite his best judgement as he realizes the position is now far worse then the first and is now faced with the reality that he's now forced to tilt his chin to rest his head on his nemesis shoulder or risk pressed lips against lips.

_**Which is NOT an option.** _

Harry's arms still remain curled along Draco's body, though the Slytherin knows there's really just no other place for them to go, his own hands firmly against the Gryffindor's chest.

He's surprised at the level of strength the brunette had displayed, wondering with morbid fascination if he were to gently run slender fingers against the top frame of Harry, how much muscle he would feel if he just stroked...

But he does neither, instead prying himself desperately back as soon as wandering footsteps become a blur of old memories, and Draco has to grab the wall from toppling over from the force of ripping himself from Potter's tight hold.

"Merlin, Harry, that was close. We should get out of here before he comes back," Ron hisses, coming out of the back as Pansy steps out, making room for him to stand next to Harry once more as he eyes the other two wearily.

He's unsure if Pansy or Ron noticed the position of the two nemesis, though Malfoy didn't think there was room for anyone to do anything other then wait.

"Close is an understatement. I'd rather not be stuck with the choice of being caught and having points taken from Slytherin or being stuck next to two..." He slicks his platinum hair back, fingers running through his hair as he glares darkly at the brunette. " Sweaty Gryffindor's. A hard choice indeed."

"Probably not the only thing _hard..."_ and Pansy is on tip toes, whispering such sensual words as she makes a point to look at Harry while speaking softly to her friend.

Draco stiffens at her insinuation, and pushes her pointedly away, dusting off his rich green emerald robes as he shoots his friend a dark look.

He'll get her back later for that one, make no mistake.But for now... his only instinct was survival, to escape whatever horrid nightmare he has somehow found himself in.

"Now if you don't mind..." he calls dryly, as he arrogantly makes a show of sweeping his robe as he turns around with a flourish. He hopes to god that Potter hadn't heard Pansy's crude remark at a sick joke.

Unfortunately his nemesis is having none of that, spinning the blonde back around much to Draco's anger as the Slytherin can't help but think of how close him and his nemesis had been mere moments ago. It lad left the blonde feeling weak and vulnerable, something he refused to let happen again. "Actually I _do mind_ Malfoy. You still haven't explained what you two are doing outside past curfew..."

"Or why your so scared to use _Veritaserum_..." and this his eyes grow heavy and dark with an expression Malfoy is unfamiliar and unable to place. He doesn't miss the way Potter eyes him up and down quickly with a sly smirk, and Draco can feel his ears burning red as he cocks his head slightly to the side to mask his betraying flushed complexion.

"What are you up to Malfoy," he adds almost as an afterthought to what he should be saying, voice a bare whisper, before he's straightening up, presenting much taller then the platinum blonde.

_**Bloody hell...** _

Harry had grown a considerable amount in the years following.

 _ **Not that it mattered**_. Malfoy's could beat anyone, no matter the opponent, _**and especially bloody fucking Potter.** _

He wants to be confident, strong like Lucius has instilled in him but the words _Veritaserum_ Potion has instantly stripped all dignity of that as panic rises and Draco desperately fights to keep it down and off his perfectly placed face as he gives a mock look of indifference instead.

Years of being a pure-blood, a Slytherin, a heir for his father and mother had taught him better then to show weakness and he growls darkly instead.

"I didn't realize you were my bloody keeper, _Potter_ " he hisses with stormy eyes, hoping to deter the other man and finally be rid of him for the night.

Unfortunately his nemesis was a Gryffindor and apparently being such meant not knowing when to bloody well back off.

"Don't tell me your scared,Malfoy." The brunette taunts, using famous words that he knows the Slytherin will no doubt pick up on as he quirks a small unseen smile as Draco scowls angrily.

"You fucking wish, Potter," he hisses back as he turns quickly, storming on his heels without once looking back.

"Then what do you have to hide, Malfoy? If you do it, then I will as well." At his words the Slytherin stops cold, the words slowly registering in his mind.

_**Harry would do it to?** _

_**Why?It must be a trick of some sort.** _

But fuck, risk or not, it was tempting, Draco would admit to that. Being able to ask the Boy Who Lived ANYTHING without the Gryffindor being able to lie in return was something that seemed almost impossible to pass up. But with the perks and stakes so high, so to could the Gryffindor do the same as well.

_**What would Harry even ask?** _

_**Merlin, what am I supposed to ask?** _

_**What do I even WANT to ask?** _

_**Is Voldemort really back?** _

_**Yeah because that'll go over bloody well.** _

He knows he's got three sets of eyes piercing at his back as they wait for an answer and Draco can't help but find it disturbing that he had for a moment completely forgotten about Pansy and the bloody Weasley boy.

It's a notion that disturbs the Slytherin to his very core, but he can't bring himself to correct himself, nor will he flee like a common coward as he straightens up with a clearly practiced poise.

It's this trademark Malfoy arrogance that causes the blonde to pause a second, eyes still forward as he calls out angrily before he can stop himself, " Well, Merlin's beard, are you coming or not? Let's do this then," as he moves without waiting for a response.

Later the blonde would blame it on the possible concussion he was suffering from, knowing it was a good enough excuse as any as to why he would agree to such an idiotic idea.

Exchanged whispers heat between both Gryffindors with pointed looks, and Malfoy swears he can hear the Weasley argue with Potter, before the echos of feet against stone bounces and Draco continues his quest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Pansy hisses nervously, as she shoots both Gryffindor boys a perplexed look before falling perfectly in step with the blonde pure-blood as he continues walking forward, refusing to bend.

_**That's a great fucking question. What am I doing?!** _

"I don't know what your on about Pansy," Draco huffs past thinned lips as he refuses to acknowledge the words that warn with a curl deep in the bowels of his stomach.

"Yes, well suppose you don't Draco," she eyes her friend with an exasperated glare, before she nudges past him and leads the way to a darker section in the castle.

"Potter did always have a way of making you do _whatever_ he wanted, didn't he?" She can't help but shoot back, an unreadable expression blanketing her pupils as she studies her friends face curiously.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Draco hissed before realizing he didn't really want to know the answer, anxiously picking up his pace as he registers just how truly late it really was, and not wanting to be anywhere near Pansy to hear her retort.

Draco walked with his head held high, like all pure-bloods did, as he took a few right turns followed by a sharp left. He had no idea where he was going truthfully, and was hoping if enough time passed the annoying Gryffindor prats would just up and leave out of annoyance.

Unfortunately all thoughts of escape soon depleted when he turned once more and realized he had reached a dead end.

He hadn't been looking for it, hadn't asked for it, but somehow as if the room had known, it appeared.

 _The Room of Requirement,_ as if by magic, and Draco wouldn't put it past his shit luck to doubt it.

"Let's just get this over with," Ron growled, coming to stand beside Draco as he eyed the room cautiously before pushing past Draco aggressively as he opened the door and headed in with shoulders back. The lithe platinum blonde scoffed, shifting his robes so as to have them sit better on rested shoulders as Pansy quickly followed suit behind the ginger.

Draco wanted to retort an insult at the bloody Weasley but found his breath caught in his throat as Harry stepped forward, moving closer and closing the gap between both Hogwart Houses.

"What?" Draco hissed when Harry said nothing, nor moving one way or another.

Quirking an eyebrow, the brunette stretched high, broad shoulders moving high above the petite blonde as he holds the door open.

"After you Malfoy," he calls innocently, voice twisting and curling something deep in the pure-blood's insides.

Draco growled angrily, shooting a pointed look before he sniffed, turning and walking in as Harry waited for the blonde to pass, a coy smile etched across his Gryffindor strong features as he followed closely behind.

As the door slammed closed, sealing everyone in the room, Malfoy couldn't help but happen a quick glance back at his nemesis who was still smiling his almost lecherous and malicious grin at him.

Oh Merlin, he was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> so was originally going to be a one shot but thought fuck it, let's make it two :P
> 
> So anyways, hope you liked the first chapter and I appreciate the read <3
> 
> Fairly new with writing these two particular characters love to read about them ^^
> 
> If you liked, Kudos & Comments are insanely welcome, I literally check all the time in hopes ( yeah I have no life lol)


End file.
